Buzz Lightyear VS Chibi-Robo
Buzz Lightyear vs Chibi-Robo is a What-If? Death Battle starring Buzz Lightyear 'from the ''Toy Story series and '''Chibi-Robo from the self eponymous series. Description Small but powerful toys in their line duke it out! Will Buzz Lightyear's fighting skills take out Chibi-Robo, or will Chibi-Robo clean up and take out Buzz? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: Toys are usually small in size, yet always have a large population behind their line of figures. Boomstick: They may not look like it, but if they all became alive and turned on us, we're going to have a pretty tough problem dealing with them. Wiz: Such as Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Boomstick: And Chibi-Robo, the ultimate cleaning robot. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Buzz Lightyear (Cue 2001: A Space Odyssey) Wiz: The space age was coming and passing. The dark void beyond our world fascinated us and filled children with imagination, hoping themselves to be the next big astronaut of history. Boomstick: Of course, companies would make toys of spacemen because profit. Wiz: The now old Cowboy toy lines were pushed aside for the new age. One of these lines were known as the popular Buzz Lightyear action figures Boomstick: Now that's the toy I'd have as a kid! I always did want to be an astronaut... Wiz: Being an astronaut is harder than it seems, Boomstick. Boomstick: I don't care, I get to go to space and shit! It'd be worth it, you'll see! Wiz: Ahem. Getting back on track, one particular toy was given as a gift to a boy named Andy. Now this is where things get complicated. Stop music Boomstick: The toys are living, breathing creatures. (Cue Toy Story 2 - Slime Time) Wiz: Well, that about sums it up. Apparently for all toys when nobody is looking, they are alive and active. Why they do this is some sort of toy moral that's never really spoken of, meaning they cannot do it around humans under normal circumstances. Woody: We're eeeeverrrywheeeerrre! Boomstick: Honestly, I thought living in that world would be cool. But now this is just creepy to where I don't think I would ever sleep again. Wiz: For some reason, there seemed to be a defect in the Buzz Lightyear action figures. They were always preset to a Demo-mode. It isn't anything different from the actual toys at all except for one tiny thing. It makes the toys actually believe they're the presumed Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Boomstick: Are you serious? I mean, how do the toys know they're even toys when they start out besides these ones? What about other toys made by the same company? Do the makers themselves know that they can live?! ''DID THEY PUT SOULS INTO THE TOYS?!'' Wiz: Calm down, Boomstick. As we all know, the toys if they believe to be what they are based off of, they will somehow and someday come to find out that they are just a mere replica. Some of these are physical, and some are influenced by others. Boomstick: Take for instance when some special cowboy toy was jealous that his owner loved this special Buzz Lightyear action figure more than him. So what did he do? He made him fall out of the fucking window! Yeah, they didn't really like that either, and neither did Buzz. Wiz: Long story short, they stumble upon plot and end up at a kid named Sid's house, where he finally saw a commercial for his own toy line, making him realize he was a toy all along. Boomstick: He denied it until he tried to fly off of the top of a staircase! He didn't even come close to making it, losing his own arm! At least it was a pop-out limb, making it easy to assemble back with some help. But that's besides the point, he hit deep, rock bottom depression and complete insanity! Wiz: But he soon recovered, befriending the others among Andy's toys and following on their adventures. Well, until the ending of Toy Story 3 when Andy gave them away because he was going to college. But he's still going on adventures and has been so for over eleven years! Boomstick: Oh man that ending, I still cry. Shut up, the ending was sad and you know it! (Cue Toy Story - Roller Bob) Boomstick: Every Buzz Lightyear action figure comes in with all these interactive features...which do nothing amazing at all. Wiz: Well there's Wrist Laser, which although doesn't hurt anyone with actual lasers, the light itself may be able to be used as a distraction device. Then there's the fact that he can glow in the dark! Boomstick: Yeah, and he does have that Karate Chop action. I don't know why a space ranger needs it, but at least it's something. Wiz: Well Buzz himself is aware of numerous martial arts and has had fighting experience, but back to the topic on hand. His most notable feature is the wings on his back, which can be popped out with a press of a button or just by will alone. Boomstick: Hell yeah! Tell me they make him fly! Wiz: They don't make him fly at all, rather "fall in style," as Buzz and Woody stated and performed themselves in the past. Boomstick: Aw, I wanted something awesome... Wiz: Don't be disappointed! If he falls down for long enough, he is able to instantly glide back up into the air and fall back down without any damage being done to them. Imagine it like a crescent-shaped glide downwards. Boomstick: During his adventures with Woody and the other toys, he has faced off against others and fought them such as Stinky Pete, one of the three main characters in Woody's toyline, other forms of himself, and the sadistic minded Lotso : the evilest of Care Bears! Buzz has resulted victory numerous times unless he's been surrounded or disabled. He can still somehow live without his batteries though, which is just weird. And just for a fun f'act, Buzz seems to be waterproof because he's been shown shown to be blasted away by a tidal wave, for a toy mind you, of bath water.' Wiz: Actually, Buzz is quite flexible. There were times that just for a toy he has leapt from great heights from a ramp all the way to the ceiling of a child's bedroom ceiling. At other time, he has dodged and rolled his way out of situations, and is actually somewhat strategic at times. Not to mention that he even went unscathed even after a firework strapped to his back exploded, that would easily damage a toy! Wiz: Buzz may be an expert in his kin of toys, but he's not for with a few flaws on his own. He is a proficient master in martial arts and can fight other toys pretty well, but he's still a toy nonetheless. Boomstick: He may be able to tank fireworks, but if he falls from a high enough drop or with enough force without him able to control himself, his limbs can pop out. And he can't put them back on unless he gets a little help, which makes it a downer and also embarrassing. Wiz: Buzz isn't always perfect when doing his work either. If the task pushes him too hard, he will eventually break and slip up at times, but usually when he is outnumbered or cornered. Boomstick: But that doesn't stop this man. Why? Because he's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command! Or at least he's the toy of him. Buzz: To infinity, and beyond! Chibi-Robo Wiz: Messes can happen at anytime in a household, making your living space look horrid and riddled with stains, trash, and among other things! Boomstick: Too lazy to clean it up yourself? No problem, because this toy company's got you covered. Introducing the small robot that looks like it was made out of tin cans: Chibi-Robo! (Cue Chibi-Robo! - UFO Visitation) Wiz: Chibi-Robo, made by a company named Citrusoft, is made to make others happy in their homes by cleaning up after them. In other words, it's kind of a robotic maid, but it's actually okay with doing it's job, even if there is more to do than usual. Boomstick: It was the next enhancement to its earlier design : Giga-Robo. Why this is? Mostly because the thing was huge, needed tons of batteries that it drained quickly, and costed an shitload of money. Wiz: Chibi-Robo's jobs were affected by the satisfaction of others, meaning the happier people were, the more efficiently Chibi-Robo worked, making it better and more efficient at it's job. Boomstick: Another great enhancement is that it's power source is portable! He has a literal plug as a tail he can use to plug it inside an outlet, which he can do to restore his rechargeable battery to keep going. Wiz: Its cleaning job was mostly simple : Pick up trash and clean up stains. He may get caught in a sidequest, but he never backs away from his main goal. Boomstick: Aliens in your way? No problem for this tiny machine! But first, he just needs to pick up this pile of trash. Wiz: It's not a strange thing for Chibi-Robo to come across trouble in his journeys as being a sanitation worker. He usually encounters toy soldiers and small alien robots to infest his work space. Boomstick: So what does he do? BLOW THEM UP INTO SMITHEREENS USING A BLASTER! Wiz: Well, it's for the cause of happiness for others. Boomstick : Destruction brings happiness to me, so I approve! (Cue Wario World - In a Pit) Boomstick: He always has to drag around his cord tail at all times, but it's not all that bad. He can use it as a whip to whack his foes or to become the Tin Batman and grapple onto far away outlets by using his tail as a grappling hook. Wiz: Usually to do his chores faster, Chibi-Robo has some set tools and attachments onto him that he can use to get around and clean up. Boomstick: How does a blaster help him clean up stains? Wiz: How does shooting the TV help you calm down after your favorite character dies in a show? Boomstick: SHUT UP, HE DIDN'T DESERVE IT! Wiz: The Chibi-Copter helps Chibi-Robo gently float down if he hops down from a large ledge to save the risk of him fainting from a long fall. He's...kind of frail, but we'll get to that later. Boomstick: He can also use household objects like toothbrushes to clean stuff up like oil and a mug to protect him. Because you know, you're just cleaning around and then a bunch of small robot aliens come around and start attacking you! So that's why he needs a blaster... Wiz: Using this equipment sometimes requires Chibi-Robo to use his energy, which isn't unlimited. Some even speed up his energy usage, such as the toothbrush. Boomstick: So why does Chibi-Robo have to deal with this energy thing again? Wiz: Because, Chibi-Robo doesn't just go on and clean forever. He has to charge his battery via his cord tail plugged into an outlet for his energy to be filled up again, which charges up pretty quickly in fact. By then he can keep cleaning until he has to charge up again. Rinse and Repeat, basically. Boomstick: Once his battery is almost completely down, he'll start glowing red. If it reaches zero, the poor little guy will just drop out of exhaustion. Wiz: But this drawback doesn't stop Chibi-Robo from doing his job. The thing's done it many times before and has fought his way around other dangerous toys all for the sake of cleaning and happiness. Boomstick: "Giant demolishing Teddy Bear at 3 o'clock! Wait, got to clean this juice stain!" Wiz: Defeating these tougher enemies along with other miscellaneous sidequests requires strategy, making Chibi-Robo quite clever for a small robot like him. Each Chibi-Robo from each game is a different model, but they've all shown that this machine doesn't play around and is determined on their main jobs. Oh, and they like cleaning. Boomstick: Never have I wanted to play a video game about a toy janitor until now. But wait a second, how does he clean up trash? I understand the sweeping and wiping, but how the hell does he throw all that trash away before having to recharge again? Wiz: Well you may have not noticed, but Chibi-Robo stores his trash under a lid into his head. The trash supposedly shrinks and keeps storage in there for a limited amount of trash, making cleaning and picking up trash easier. In fact, Chibi has shown to have a great lifting strength for a tiny robot such as himself, albieit it's not as great compared to others. One of them has shown to lift up to a large robotic leg at the most. Boomstick: Jesus Christ, how does he lift those things up with those tiny little robo noodle arms? Hell, he can do it with one if he had to! And he lifts that shit all day and keeps it in his tiny little head! Technology is fucking weird, man. Wiz: They're actually also very capable of combat, but only with their blaster. Not to mention that they've been seen numerous times on how to navigate through an average household with ease or through a large park. The Chibi-Robos are quite astonishing and underestimated when you think about it. Wiz: But neither of these mean it's the perfect toy. When speaking about energy, Chibi-Robo's energy drains down surprisingly quick, meaning he'll have to recharge on and off a lot during the day. Boomstick: Not to mention if he's damaged, his energy will drain by a lot. If he takes too much damage or falls down from a great height, for a toy that is, it's lights out for him. Well, he won't be dead, but very VERY vulnerable. Wiz: It's not like Chibi-Robo has much defense anyways aside from his mug. He's only four inches tall and pretty lightweight, meaning he can be sent flying pretty easily. Don't forget that the only way he can recharge is by his power cord. So if it's cut off, he'll have no chance of recharging his battery. Boomstick : But it doesn't matter what he has against him, Chibi-Robo is always up for the job to make others happy, no matter the risks necessary to be taken. Chibi-Robo celebrates as the music is playing Prelude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Toy Battle! Who are you rooting for? Buzz Lightyear Chibi-Robo Who do you think will win? Buzz Lightyear Chibi-Robo Death Battle! Zzzt! A camera view was seen inside of a small interior. It seemed futuristic or maybe even those expected of a space craft! It was blinking, meaning it was alive or at least something is functioning. Then it was shown who was the one viewing. It was Chibi-Robo! He had been bought from the Anderson family, primarily for a little girl to add to her own collection of toys and as a helpful and clever cleaning utensil. Speaking of them, they just left for an unnamed occasion. Outside of Chibi-Robo's small bucket-shaped base was an astronaut toy peering from the side. Buzz Lightyear was his name, and he came in to scope out this new toy to see whether it was an ally or friend. It was also so the other toys stopped panicking over them being replaced. It happens a lot. Buzz set up a plan. It may be risky, but it'll show that this thing is completely harmless. (Cue Chibi-Robo! - Menu) The door to Chibi's base slowly rose up, slowly revealing his figure before finally opening up completely. He slowly walked out in a fashion so amazing, bystanders would've been in awe! He took a moment to stand there and take in the view. It looked like he had a job to- ???: Hiya! Buzz ran out from the side of the base and shined his "laser" onto Chibi-Robo's face. It took a second for him to respond, flailing back for a moment before taking out his blaster and firing a couple of shots. In the zone, Buzz reacted quickly when predicting a possible attack of any boundaries, barely dodging the lasers as best as he could. He didn't expect such a small robot to be packing so much heat. Buzz: Actual lasers, are you insane?! Maybe I have to show you just how harmful toys can really be, tin can! Chibi-Robo put away his blaster and grabbed onto his tail, which was a plug of all things. He began twirling it around like some sort of whip. Buzz had to get this around to show him what he was really made out of. FIGHT! (Cue Toy Story 2 - Mini Boss) Chibi-Robo prepared his plug to flail, and Buzz slowly walked towards the opponent with caution. Without warning, Chibi whipped Buzz in the chest. Immediately after, Buzz felt the cord swipe him in the face. Playing smart, he pressed a button on his chest, making his helmet shielding his face. Another whip ensued, but it only deflected off of Buzz's helmet. While he could, Buzz grabbed the cord and pulled Chibi-Robo towards him. He began chopping him on top of the head with a follow up jumping kick, making Chibi's head completely rotate in a full circle! Buzz's hand felt bad though, he just chopped onto pure metal hard, so he began paying more attention for it than he was to Chibi-Robo. He was open, giving Chibi-Robo time for another plan. By opening the lid on his head, he pulled out a very small toothbrush that then grew into the size of a real one. With time still available, he whacked him on the helmet, making him notice. (Cue Chibi Robo - Drake Redcrest Theme Instrumental) just imagine it's instrumental Buzz managed to dodge the next swings, but Chibi-Robo had another plan. He began scrubbing, hoping to make him trip over. Buzz managed to step his way through the scrubbing, so then it resorted to sweeps. Buzz jumped over them, but it wasn't over. Chibi stopped mid-sweep as Buzz landed onto the head of the toothbrush with a single leg on top. Then with incredible strength, Chibi lifted the toothbrush up, catapulting Buzz a short distance. The Toothbrush was put aside as Buzz recovered from his fall. But when he could least expect it, Chibi wrapped his cord around his leg and made him trip over yet again. Frontside up, he was pulled towards the small robot, who then stepped up onto his chest and aimed his blaster. Buzz was viewing from his helmet and could see his own worry from his reflection. BOOM! ... (Cue Toy Story - Infinity and Beyond) Buzz: Try harder, Tin Tin! Buzz's helmet saved Buzz, but it was broken from the blast. Without haste, he threw Chibi-Robo aside, making it fall onto its side while he removed his now useless helmet. It couldn't take much longer until it was in desperate needs of recharging. Buzz charged at Chibi-Robo, hoping to corner it into the little home with a bigger version of its head. It was unsuccessful, for Chibi-Robo has sidestepped away. He aimed his blaster and shot Buzz in the back, making him fly a short distance before landing headfirst onto the metallic walls of the base. He was stunned and very dizzy. Music fades away Chibi-Robo quickly rushed into his base, recharged, and rushed out before Buzz could realize what was going on, focusing on how much his head hurt. Chibi-Robo kept running, but where to? He noticed that in the next room he was in it had a sink. The kitchen! The small robot quickly got to work. He managed to slowly climb up to the counter and turned on the water. A plug was luckily inside of the sink, so it was able to fill up the water quickly, saving Chibi-Robo some trouble and time. He grabbed a strange thing out from his cap and began filling up with water. He went down and spread the water on the entrance using his device He repeated this a few times while Buzz was doing his own things. ---- Buzz finally got over his headache and was ready to chase after. But first, he decided to see into the base. It was small and he barely got in, being that he's twice the size of the other one. Crouching, he tried to check out the Chibi-PC on the very front of the base. Buzz: Cleaning equipment? But that's not right, he uses a blaster and a toothbrush! What kind of scheme is this?! He pondered for a moment and thought about what dastardly deeds this machinery was up to. He read a label called Citrusoft. Whatever that company was, it seemed to have evil intentions! He struggled once more to get out and finally did after some hard work. He examined to see where the robot had gone and noticed a certain tail was poking out from the northeast corner of his view. He chased after. ---- Chibi-Robo got onto the top of the counter for the fourth time now, hoping for it to be the last time. He recharged from the outlet a bit away from the sink and pitched one final plan. He saw a piece of china on the very right of where the entrance was and began to hitch up more of his upcoming trap. He could hear Buzz from the distance. Not running, no, it was taunting! Buzz: You hear me, scrap? Once I find out what you're doi-'''Augh!' Buzz fell straight into Chibi-Robo's trap. He felt himself slipping, was the floor on ice? No! Someone, obviously the only other person who could do this, has spilled water over the floor for someone to trip over. Buzz landed onto the floor, trying to get a hold of his balance. He heard a rustle from the countertop and looked up. He saw a plate being picked up and ready to be thrown off. With haste, Buzz tried to rush off. When the plate was thrown, Buzz nearly got out of his predicament when the plate smashed into the ground. '''Buzz:' Clever, but you're still not getting away! (Cue Toy Story 2 - Bombs Away) Buzz examined his surroundings and climbed through the drawer handles underneath the counter to climb onto the top. He saw a cord tail going through the cabinets on the very top of the room, connected to the ceiling in fact. He saw a path of objects Chibi has made to get into the cabinets and soon followed. Buzz was searching through, hoping he didn't miss anything. He passed a few mugs, one was upside down. What he didn't know was that Chibi-Robo hid underneath that very mug. It got out and blasted at Buzz, who was able to hear the noise and roll out of the way. The mug was pushed and began rolling towards Buzz. With amazing acrobatic prowess, he flipped over the mug. But Chibi-Robo already expected that, with a blaster aimed straight at him that blasted him again to the ground. Chibi-Robo placed away his blaster and somehow picked up Buzz! Buzz didn't give in, struggling to break free. He bumped a cabinet door open while doing so. Chibi could barely take anymore of his weight, so they tumbled out of the cabinet. Buzz managed to grab onto the floor like a ledge, preventing him from making a long fall. Chibi didn't fall down hard either, for he activated his Chibi-Copter just in time for him to slowly hover down. Aware of the situation, he took out his blaster and shot at Buzz. Turn off music Buzz couldn't dodge it, so he was struck hard. His hands let go, making him fall facing sideways. Everything seemed in slow-motion as he fell, almost as if he had slowed down time. With his view, he managed to see Chibi-Robo hovering just before everything just seemed to go black. CRASH! Buzz was down, but not completely. Chibi-Robo was the only one who could see what had happened. About to be low on energy, he ran away so he could get an outlet to recharge his battery and clean up the mess he made beforehand. ---- A few minutes had passed, and Buzz was beginning to regain his senses. Buzz: Augh, my arm! It feels like it's missing, and my back hurts! ...Oh you've got to be kidding. His arm was broken away from Buzz! Luckily, Chibi-Robo didn't notice the arm under his back, so he didn't take it away. Well, it could be useful, and he needs it if he wants it fixed by his friends. He decided to take it with him. He began searching around. He couldn't be with the others, otherwise they might've been screaming from that blaster's fury! After a quick while of searching, he found him wandering near the top of the door. (Cue Toy Story 2 - Andy's Neighborhood) Buzz: Hey, get back here! You owe me an arm! Chibi-Robo noticed one of the small windows on the door outside was down, so he hovered through and out the door via his Chibi-Copter. Frustrated, Buzz tried to figure out how to open the door. Using the environment of other small things around him, it took him a moment to compile them together to help him reach the door. By using his detached arm as an extra reaching tool, he managed to hold onto the smaller side of the knob and flip around to open the knob. He was up and out of the house, looking for the dastardly clever cleaning robot. He scattered around before finding him up traveling onto the rooftop. Buzz can do that too! He looked around for more items and managed to see a few items cluttered together on top of the fence, which then linked with the gutter. Perfect! Some more parkouring later, he manged to climb up the gutter line by using his extra arm yet again. This thing sure comes in hand-y when Buzz is left in the situation! When he reached on top of the rooftop, he ran for a bit on the edge before catching up with Chibi-Robo. (Cue back Toy Story 2 - Bombs Away) Chibi kept trying to blast away at Buzz, but it wasn't working. The astronaut toy was just too quick for him, he couldn't keep up. With enough speed, Buzz managed to outpace the small robot and strike him numerous times from behind. It was with enough force to make it trip over and roll down, but not enough to make him fall. His blaster was nearly done for, but it had enough energy to last for just a little longer. When Buzz tried to jump over him, he managed to blast Buzz and that hand away from it, making it fall over the roof. Music fades away yet again But Buzz was able to hang onto the gutters yet again, but his other arm was down on the driveway. He couldn't do this much longer. He was exhausted, but he knew how to finish it. Struggling, he was able to slowly get up from the ledge and onto the rooftop. Chibi was yet again ready to aim and fire, but Buzz caught him right at the second and pinned him down. He grabbed the blaster on Chibi-Robo's arm and pulled. He kept pulling until it completely breaks off. Sparks were flying and Chibi spazzed out for a second before glowing red. Poor Chibi-Robo was low on energy. One of these movements opened up the Chibi-Copter. Buzz took advantage of it and pulled that off too, making more sparks emerge. Chibi-Robo could barely take anymore or else he'd be powered off for good. With his single arm, Buzz lifted up the damaged robot and pulled it back towards the edge. (Cue Chibi Robo - Abandoned Memories) Buzz: Listen tin man, you've fought hard, but I've won this bout. Buzz's wings opened up on instinct, making each light blink at intervals. Buzz: The dangers I've seen from you were too much for me not to get involved. Neither of us can go on, and it's either you or me. And I've chosen for it to be you. Chibi-Robo only accepted its fate. It couldn't go on much longer. To be a robot to help make others happy, this was not one of those days. Chibi-Robo simply lowered its head down and closed its eyes, waiting for the inevitable to occur. Buzz felt pity, but it was time. Only one thing left to do! Buzz: To infinity... and beyond! They leaped off of the roof and near the pavement. Buzz threw off Chibi-Robo, who was ready to end it. As Chibi-Robo was falling to it's doom, Buzz seemed to be sacrificing himself too. Or so it was until he manage to glide upwards to gain some more height. By impact, Chibi-Robo broke into separate pieces, some small parts bouncing away. The head rolled down until falling over upside down with the glowing eyes slowly closing. KO! Buzz landed down from his glide and looked at the jumble of parts. He felt sad for the little guy, but Buzz had to protect himself from any other danger the thing could've done. Walking around, he picked up his fallen arm before heading back into the house, hoping someone would put it back into its socket. Results (Cue You've Got a Friend in Me Instrumental) Boomstick: Holy shit. That was way deeper than I thought it would go... Wiz: Chibi-Robo did have an advantage of having an actual weapon and having immersive strength for a four inch robotic janitor, but that's all he has against Buzz at all. Boomstick: Buzz is taller, faster, and has more stamina. Not to mention that he's also more durable. A fall may be able to break away Buzz's arms, which can be repaired, but that same fall would potentially break Chibi-Robo. Wiz: The Blaster may have not been the greatest offense against Buzz either, considering he can go through being in the middle of firework blasts unscathed. Boomstick: It was only a matter of time before Buzz got to him. It looks like Chibi-Robo just didn't have the energy to beat Buzz. Wiz: The winner is Buzz Lightyear. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Arigarmy Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Toys' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015